More Than Pudding
by Chocolate Orgy
Summary: AKUDEMY ONESHOT: Axel. Yeah? You Love me right? Yes Demyx I do. More Than Pudding. Yes Demyx More than pudding. I Love You AKU! Shh sex time. Poor Demyx Zexion told them not to screw on Roxas's new couch...PLEASE REVIEW!


More Than Pudding

A.N: Another AkuDemy One-shot this time its fluffy and cute not angst-y and OW I just bumped my foot on the table…ehem angst-y and sorrow filled like my other AkuDemy fics…

Axel: Vengeful Requiem does not own any thing…except for my non existent boxers…

A.N.: hehehe

Demyx: Is this a lemon…?

A/N: YEP!!!

Roxas: I own a couch…?

A/N: Yeah you do and Marluxia likes porno…

Warning: LEMON…and pudding Lemon Pudding!! Mmmm yummy!

Open Your Heart to darkness and consume the--- aw fuck that

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More Than Pudding

Demyx had been following Axel all day and boy…was Axel getting pissed he wanted nothing to do with the useless nobody…well he did a bit since they were lovers…

"Demyx for fucks sake stop following me!" Axel said

"Sniff…" Demyx sniffled eyes watering

"Aw shit Demyx I'm—" Axel started

"Why—WHY ARE YOU ALL SUCH JERKS I BARELY HAVE ANY FRIENDS!!!" Demyx said bawling his eyes out.

"O-oh no…Demyx I'm so sorry!" Axel said

"Re-really?" Demyx asked his eyes shining

"Yeah…" Axel sat down sipping a cup of coffee that appeared out of no where.

Demyx sat down with a…World That Never Was Colouring Book, he got out some pencils and proceeded to colour in a Dusk.

_15 minutes later…_

"Axel?" Demyx piped up

"Yeah." Axel said playing with a Demyx plushie

"Do You love me?" Demyx questioned

"Of course I do." Axel replied stroking the plushies…um…unmentionables

"What the hell are you doing?" Demyx asked bewildered

"Um…there was a bug on it…" Axel said embarrassed

"There was not…" Demyx said exasperatedly

"Yeah." Axel said

"Nah."

"Yeah."

"Nah."

"Yeah."

"Nah."

"Nah."

"Yeah." Axel said realizing his mistake

"Hella Yes!" Demyx said pumping his fist into the air.

"Hmph." Axel said

"Axel you love me right?" Demyx said

"_Not this again." _Axel thought

"Yes Demyx I love you."

"More Than Pudding?"

"_The fuck?"_ Axel thought

Axel sighed, "Yes Demyx more than pudding."

Axel then found himself being glomped by an overly happy Demyx.

"Aku I love you too!" Demyx squealed

Axel then smirked pinning Demyx down.

"A-Aku?" Demyx stuttered

"Shh sex time." Axel said and then proceeded to ravish Demyx's lips with his own…right on Roxas's new genuine leather couch.

"MY COUCH!" Roxas exclaimed when he walked in on the couple.

"Oh Axeeeeellll yes nng oh more give me more." Demyx moaned

"Oh god…" Roxas said covering his eyes

Zexion walked by, realized the current situation and walked over to the distraught owner of the couch.

"Roxas." Zexion said gently placing a hand on the sobbing nobody's shoulder

"Face it your couch is gone." Zexion whispered comfortingly, hugging the shorter nobody.

"B-but I just bought that…f-for 6000 munny, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!" Roxas sobbed.

Marluxia walked by and his eyes widened.

"OH BAY-BEE PORNO!!" Marluxia said happily taking a seat and watched the couple

"It's so hard to watch some porno these days ahh I'm so happy!" Marluxia said quietly

Axel had now proceeded to thrust in and out of the blonde groaning as their hot sweaty bodies collided with each thrust.

"Demyx I know you love this, tell me how it feels." Axel said huskily, nipping gently on the blondes ear.

"A-Aku it f-feels s-so good a-ah YES!" Demyx moaned bucking his hips slightly.

"Demyx beg me for more." Axel smirked against the blondes neck

"Axel please I want more GIVE ME MORE!" Demyx screamed leaning against Axel's chest

Meanwhile…

The superior was walking past in all his Mansex-glory when suddenly…

"AIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! HOLY GAUCAMOLE!" Xemnas screamed

Ehem… back to our dodgy porno…

"O-ooh Demyx yeah your soooo tight." Axel moaned brushing his lips against his lovers neck affectionately.

"A-Aku p-please A-AH I' COMING."

"Come for me…"

"Y-YES AXEL!"

"Scream my name!"

"AXEL YES AXEL!!!"

Soon afterwards Axel came into Demyx then they collapsed in a sweaty heap on the couch breathing heavily.

Marluxia then collapsed on the floor nose bleeding like a fountain…

"I'm tired I'm going to get more pudding." Axel said

"B-but you said you love me m-more than p-pudding!" Demyx wailed

"…" Zexion stated

"My couch…my poor couch…6000…munny I worked so hard for…ZEXY IM PROMISCUOUS!" Roxas sobbed..again

"Aw Demyx I do love you more than pudding…" Then Axel pushed Demyx onto Luxord's new Bar stool and they started to fuck…again.

"MY BAR STOOL!!!" The Gambler Of Fate promptly screamed

"NO I LET VEXEN SCREW ME TO GET THAT 4000 MUNNY!" Luxord screamed

"Well shit…" Vexen stated

And so it begins…again…

See you Next Time!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Would they even both fit on that barstool…? I'm going to make a comic out of this and post it on deviant art…actually I already have I just have to ink it on Photoshop…:

Marluxia likes porno

Guess how Roxas got the 6000 munny!

I like pudding…

It's squishy

This story is AkuDemy!

Luxord is desperate.

Vexen is manipulative

And so concludes our story "More Than Pudding!" thank you for seeing this and we hope you have a nice day/night/leaves/

Axel: She gone yet?

Demyx: yep

Axel: Zexion got a new mattress let's screw on it!

Demyx: yeah okay!

Zexion: Dear God…

Marluxia: PORNO!!!

Larxene:…ew…

Xemnas: AIEEEEEE!!!

Sai'x: Superior please calm down!

Roxas and Luxord: My couch/barstool my poor poor couch/barstool.

A/N: HEY SHOWS OVER! GO HOME!

I just like to apologize that my fanfiction Hear Me Cry is updating a bit slowly…but I will get the updates ready soon I promise… meanwhile I have another new on-shot called waiting for you this time its AKUROKU!!! It will be posted shortly!

PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY!!! And my new One-shot Understand…which is AkuDemy as well I'm also working on a Zemyx fanfiction called "Reason of realization." And another AkuDemy called "Milk Tea." So I have a lot of work so don't kill me for not updating…And I also changed my name…it used to be Angels-Dark-Shadow now it's vengeful requiem…so sorry! Well I've ranted long enough! So…um

Bye Bye's

Vengeful Requiem

Woot! More than 1000 Words…1013 to be exact psh I've done better /feels betrayed/

BYE!


End file.
